Story of Megara, Daughter of Poseidon
by Midnight Owl 0.0
Summary: A new version of Story of Sapphire. Percy and his twin sister and five others go to Hogwarts. Percabeth, Harry/Megara. LONG STORY! SOME SANCTUARY CROSSOVER...
1. Prologue

**A/N BTW IM SORRY I CHANGED HER NAME! I COULDN'T STAND NOT HAVING A GREEK-BASED NAME! Megara is Greek... And Meg is a good name! Megara was a city-state in ancient Greece... PLEASE DON'T PELT ME WITH TOMATOES! * gets hit with shoe* HEY!**

**This story is set during and after the Last Olympian and during the Half-Blood Prince. When the Sanctuary part comes in, it is set after Awakening ( Yes, its because of Tesla... 3)and before Out of the Blue. (No offense intended to people, this is just my opinion, but I HATE it when people make fan fictions about after she comes back from the 1880s because Newsflash: Unless you're someone involved with the show...WE DONT KNOW WHAT HAPPENS YET!)This story is rated M for language. I'm sorry if Percy is a little out of character, in this one he has a sister so he's a LOT more protective. Sorry if the beginning is a little boring, just bear with me, it gets better... Thanks!**

**By the by, her nicknames are: Meggie, Meg, and Aria. She prefers Meggie, though. The only people who are allowed at this point to call her Aria are Percy, her dad, Paul, and Sally.**

**DISCLAIMER!**

**Lenno: Carrie Underwood, everyone!**

**Carrie: Thank you Lenno.**

**Lenno: So, Carrie, does D. A. Cornforth (Me) own Percy **

**Jackson or Harry Potter? **

**Carrie: No, as far as I know, she doesn't, J.K. Rowling and Rick Riordan own those series!**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! BESIDES SAPPH-I MEAN MEGARA!**

Hi, I'm Megara. I'm a demigod, with ADHD, but not dyslexia. Monsters usually find my scent more appealing and easy to find than my... less powerful (I hate admitting that I am more powerful than them) cousins, because I am stronger.

My father, like most gods to their children, hasn't really ever been there for me. He helps me. In times of distress, I hear his voice. I have eyes the sea green of the ocean, and my hair is the pitch-black of night.

I am a twin, and I always have been a bit smarter than my brother, but I still put up with him. He sometimes makes stupid decisions, and I have to help him out of the situations he gets himself into.

My twin had been a part of a big prophecy, and so the "bad guys" were always after us, and we were their "prime targets" We overcame that prophecy a few days before the main part of this story begins. It read:

_A half-blood of the eldest gods, _

_Shall reach sixteen against all odds,_

_And see the world in endless sleep,_

_The hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap,_

_A single choice shall end his days, _

_Olympus to preserve or raze._

The prophecy was really about my brother and Luke, who had been a son of Hermes gone bad. My brother and I had turned sixteen the day the prophecy came true. My brother had made the choice to end Luke's days, and preserved Olympus. The cursed blade reaped Luke's soul and it was cursed because Luke gave it to a certain daughter of Athena, Annabeth Chase, with the promise that he would never hurt her, when she was seven.

Since then, he has tried to kill her, has injured her, and has betrayed her in every way possible. That's where the cursed blade comes in. Luke and my brother had taken on the Achilles Curse, which meant that they bathed in the river Styx and chose the one spot that they would not be invincible, but the rest of their bodies were.

Luke told my brother to give him Annabeth's knife, and that was the single choice that would preserve or destroy Olympus. Luke had given his body to Kronos, the evil king of Titans, so that he could possess it, which meant that the few seconds Luke had control of his body my brother had to trust him. Luke sacrificed himself to save the rest of us.

My brother, for saving Olympus, was offered immortality. I was scared that he would say yes, because I would lose him, but then my brother looked at Annabeth and me weirdly, and said no. (He told me later it was because he had felt the same way we did at that moment when we were both thinking of joining the Hunters of Artemis.)

He asked the gods for something else. He asked for the gods to claim all their children, and to give the minor gods and Hades a place at camp half-blood. They accepted, and since then, all has been well. After all that I should probably tell you who my brother and my father are... Well, here goes.

My brother is Perseus Jackson, bearer of the Achilles Curse, child of the prophecy, rescuer of Zeus' master lightning bolt, retriever of the Golden Fleece, holder of the weight of the world, survivor of the madness of the labyrinth, hero of Olympus, and son of Poseidon.

My father is Poseidon, god of the seas, storms, and earthquakes, the Storm-Bringer, the Earth-Shaker, and the Father of horses and Cyclopes.

I am Megara Jackson, daughter of Poseidon, rescuer of Zeus' master lightning bolt, retriever of the Golden Fleece, holder of the weight of the world, survivor of the madness of the labyrinth, hero of Olympus, twin of Perseus Jackson, and this is my story.


	2. Chapter One: The War

Chapter one

Megara POV

**((A/N The first chapter is of what happened to her during the war.))**

I was in a huge army, advancing on the Titan Kronos. He was looking straight at me, his golden eyes burning straight through me. I was staring just as intensely at him, my sea-green eyes churning with anger as the sky grew darker, like a hurricane looming. I drew on the ocean around me, focusing on pulling strength from it.

I then yelled," ATTACK!" and ran straight at Kronos, my brother fighting beside me. I fought my way in, and ended up sword-to-sword with Kronos.

Backbiter was pressing my sword, Maelstrom, named for the storm of the sea, back towards me. I looked straight into those glowing golden globes of fire, and knew that he was going to try to kill me.

I pulled my sword forward, and glanced at Percy fighting. I then proceeded to fight like I had never fought before, pulling strength from the ocean. I ended up with a long bleeding gash on my right arm and with a sword to my throat.

Kronos was holding me against his chest, like a hostage. I struggled, and could feel my soul leaving with the blood from the cut on my arm. I remembered the telkhine under Mount Saint Helens. _Careful, fool. One scratch from that blade can rip your soul from your body_.

I knew that it could kill me alone, even if otherwise it wasn't a fatal cut. Kronos whipped me around, to where Percy was fighting, and yelled," JACKSON!" My brother turned to see me growing weaker, held by Kronos.

Kronos laughed at his angry expression, and my twin said through his teeth,

" Let. My. Sister. Go." Kronos smiled, and said," No." . Then, before my brother could do anything about it, the Titan shoved me forward, turned me around, and stabbed me, right through the heart.

I yelled in pain the same time that Percy did, stumbling a few steps. My vision started to turn black. He pulled his sword out of me, visibly relishing the pain in my eyes as he did, and shoved me towards Percy, laughing. I fell backwards and barely felt Percy catch me. I distantly heard Percy whispering in a choked voice, "You'll be alright Aria, you'll be fine." then, I blacked out.

Percy POV

I was fighting a _dracaenae_ when I heard Kronos call," JACKSON!" through the noise of the fighting. After slicing the snake woman to dust, I turned to the sound of his voice, and my heart clenched. He was holding my twin, Meg, against his chest and he had his sword to her throat. He had sliced her right arm open with his blade, and I could see her weakening from the effects of it.

She looked like she was in pain, and I knew she could see the anger in my face. I looked at Kronos, and said through my teeth, "Let. My. Sister. Go." I looked at him, seething in rage. He smiled, and said," No.". Before I knew what had happened, he had shoved her forward, turned her around, and stabbed her straight through the heart.

I yelled the same time she did, and watched him look at the pain in her eyes with relish, as he pushed her backwards towards me. She fell, and I caught her. I looked at her face, knowing she was fading fast, and choked out," You'll be alright Meg, you'll be fine." Then, she passed out.

I watched her, my heart breaking. Then, I turned to one of the demigods behind me, at the time not even recognizing that it was Connor Stoll, and said quietly," Take her to headquarters, and take Will Solace from the Apollo cabin with you. Tell him to remember that she is a daughter of Poseidon, and so water can do amazing things for her."

Then, I stood up and handed her to him, saying for him to go on my Pegasus, Blackjack, and then I called the pegasus. Then, I turned, so that I was looking straight at Kronos with a hate-filled gaze. He said," Be careful, Perseus. You don't want to get hurt too."

"Drop dead!" I snarled. He smiled cruelly, and said," I'm afraid I can't do that." I nodded at the army behind me, and we continued to fight, driving them back to where they came from.

Connor POV

Wow. That happened really fast. I tried to imagine being in Percy's place, watching MY twin, Travis, get stabbed through the heart. I couldn't. Poor Percy. Poor Meg. She must have been in so much pain.

I flew around on Percy's Pegasus, Blackjack, until I found Will, and he took one look at Meg, and took out a square of ambrosia, and fed it to her.

Then he asked what happened. I said," Later." Now, we need to get her back to HQ. Percy said to remember that water can do amazing things for her. And Percy told me to take Blackjack here." Will replied," Let's go. Fly fast!" He hopped on the horse, and we flew off.

Will asked," How's Percy, do you think?" I replied," Either heartbroken, or really angry, or both. That's how I would feel, faced with the same situation. Especially with already having Annabeth almost die. He must feel awful." I signaled to Blackjack to fly faster. Will said," Can you tell me what happened?"

" Sure. Her and Kronos, they fought, and he won. He gave her that gash on her arm, and held her against his chest with his sword to her throat. Then, he yelled at Percy, and Percy told him to let her go, and Kronos said no, and...Then-he-he stabbed her straight through the heart with Backbiter. Remember, L-Lukes sword that Percy said that telkhine said that one scratch would rip your soul from your body?" Will looked at my pale face, and said," Yeah. And Connor, we're here." I looked, and said," Yeah." Then landed Blackjack, and helped Will carry Meg in.

Will's POV

Connor helped me carry Meg in to the hotel, and we laid her on a bed in a room. I had Connor help me turn her over so that she was laying on her back. Then, I tore her shirt around the wound so that some of her back was bare.

Connor took one look at the stab wound, and said," Well damn. Percy's not going to be happy, is he?"

" No, probably not. Go get me some water from the tap in a bowl, will you?" He did, then came back with it, and gave it to me. I poured it on her wound, knowing that she only had seconds to live if this didn't work.

I watched as it cleared up, and healed a little bit. She groaned in pain, and I asked her if she could hear me. She said yes, and so I asked her to roll over, and she did. I propped her head up, and gave her nectar to drink, and she seemed like she was growing stronger.

I gave her as much as I could, and then she asked for water. I asked her to switch so she was laying on her stomach again, and I said a healing blessing from my dad, and dumped the water on the still ugly cut. It healed almost completely, and she said quietly, "Thanks, Will." then, she fainted again.

I turned her over, and put tore a couple strips of cloth from my shirt, and bound her arm, and bandaged her back and front, then put her head on the pillow and lay the blankets over her.

Then, I went out to Connor in the main room, and he said." Percy just Iris Messaged me that he's coming. How is she?" I replied," She'll be fine tomorrow, maybe. She just needs to rest." Just then Percy came in.

Percy POV

I ran into the room Connor told me to come to, and saw Will's arms covered in what I assumed was my sister's blood. I stopped right next to him and Connor, and, with what I knew was a desperate look on my face, asked," Where is she?"

Will said," Follow me." I did, and he led me into one of the bedrooms. I saw my sister laying there, so vulnerable, and my heart broke in two. Will walked in, and when he saw me lingering in the doorway, came and took my arm and led me in.

I kneeled by her head, and traced my hand down her face. Her eyelids flickered, and then opened. I said," Meg, thank the gods! You're alright!" She smiled, and said," You can thank Will for that. I wouldn't be here without him." I looked at him and mouthed _thanks_. He nodded, and then left the room.

Megara POV

I was so glad my little brother was ok. He was on a path to trouble, especially since Annabeth, he's been really reckless, but now, I was so sure he'd get his vulnerable spot hit by accident. His green eyes looked me up and down worriedly, and he seemed to tense when he saw my arm and throbbing chest.

I wasn't going to tell him how much it hurt though, or he'd be even more protective. He said," How are you?" _I just got stabbed in the heart by a blade that rips your soul from your body! How do you think I am? _ "I'm fine."

My chest throbbed particularly painfully then, and I gasped. He shot to my side asking," What happened? Are you okay?" I breathed, and then said," I really am fine, it just hurts." He said," I wish it had been me, not you."

I looked at him like he was crazy. "Are you insane? He knows where your vulnerable spot is! He would have killed you for sure!" He looked at me skeptically," Didn't he just almost kill you?" "Yes, but at least I had a chance. If he hit your vulnerable spot, Perce, I would be at camp burning a blue shroud by now! Don't think like that. At least I knew I would have a chance!"

I looked at him, and our eyes met. His softened and he looked away, saying," I guess you're right." I remembered I didn't know where my brother's vulnerable spot was. I said softly," Where is it? Your vulnerable spot, I mean." He looked at my face, reading it.

He must have seen that I was generally curious, and he came over to me. He said," The small of my back." I looked there, "Well, now you've done at least one smart thing. That would be very hard to hit." He took my left hand in his, and put my fingers there. When I put my finger on a spot opposite his bellybutton, he froze.

I tensed. "What's wrong, Percy?" He shook himself out, and I dropped my hand. He said," Just you found it faster than Annabeth, and when someone besides me touches it, it feels- strange." I thought about me finding it faster than Annabeth, and said," Twin telepathy strikes again, huh?" He chuckled, and said," Yeah, I guess."

Percy POV

I turned away from my sister, thinking, she was right, but she has friends, and a life ahead of her. But, if I had died, she would have had to be the child of the prophecy. But I still should have protected her. She could have died... And that would destroy me AND Mom. And it would probably destroy Dad too. Then I heard my sister say," Where is it? Your vulnerable spot, I mean."

I turned around, and looked at her face, reading it. Then, seeing genuine curiosity, I came over to her, sat down on the edge of the bed, and said," The small of my back." She glanced there, and said," Well, now you've done at least one smart thing. That would be very hard to hit." To her surprise, it seemed, I took her left hand in mine, and I put her fingers in the general area.

She put one of her fingers there, and it felt a thousand times stronger than when Annabeth had touched it. I froze, and she tensed. If Annabeth's touch had been like a thousand volts of electricity, then my sister's touch was like a million in the same place. She said," What's wrong, Percy? "I shook myself out, and she dropped her hand.

I said," It's just you found it faster than Annabeth, and when someone besides me touches it, it feels- strange." Her touch to my Achilles heel had been shocking. She said," Twin telepathy strikes again, huh? "I chuckled at her sense of humor, and said," Yeah, I guess."

"You should get some sleep. K-Kronos will be back tomorrow." I looked at her pale face and said," Sis, you should too. You need to get all better and stuff. "She replied," It might help if you would get me some seawater please. Will used tap water because it was urgent, but I might feel better with the ocean. And a new shirt..."

I nodded, and felt that familiar tug in my gut as water floated into the room, and I made it into her shape, and set it into her, her body absorbing it. She sighed, and I saw her chest could move a lot easier, and she said," Could you help me with my arm? It's healed."

I went over and helped her take the binding off. Then I threw it away, and told her to sleep. Then, I went over and kissed her on the forehead. Then I whispered," I love you, sis." in her ear. As I left the room, I could swear I heard her say," Love you too, little bro." I smiled, and then left.

Percy POV

I went to the doorway, and walked out to find that Thalia and Nico had come to see Meg. I hugged Thalia, and Nico slapped me on the back for some Nico reason. Then Thalia said," Hey, Percy, how are you doing?" I smiled at her, and said," I'm actually a lot better now that I've seen her and stopped trying to murder Kronos." When I said the name, I bristled with anger. Thalia saw me, and said," Percy, chill. Don't go picking fights you can't win. Kronos is invincible. You, not so much." I looked at her in amazement, realizing that she didn't know about my little Stygian experience. I raised my eyebrows at Nico, and he shrugged. I said," Thalia, take out an arrow and shoot me." She looked at me like I was crazy, and Nico said," Do it. Just do it. Do it. Do it." Thalia looked at him the same way she had looked at me, called him a "creeper", and then took out one of her silver arrows, and shot me.


	3. Chapter Two: Explanations

Percy POV

_Then she took out one of silver arrows, and shot me._

I made sure that her aim was true, and it was. Her arrow hit me straight in the heart, and bounced off. I watched Thalia's eyes widen in surprise.

I could see her mind working through the process. She gasped, and said," Percy! You bathed in the river Styx! Don't you know how dangerous that was? I can't believe your sister or your mother let you do that!"

I glared at Nico, who was laughing, and said," Thalia, it was all Nico's idea! He told me to because Luke had done it! It was the reason he survived being possessed by Kronos! It was the only way to defeat him!"

She looked like she agreed, but I knew she was still angry. She looked away, and said quietly," I'm going to go visit your sister now. I will be right back."

Thalia POV

Gods! I HATE boys! They always think they're right, and never think about what they are doing. Especially Percy! He's such a Seaweed Brain. His sister,Meggie, isn't so bad though... She could make a very good Hunter of Artemis.

When I walked in to see her, she was asleep. I went over to the bed, and kneeled at her side. I watch as her brow furrowed, her eyes flickered, and she woke.

Meg POV

When I woke up next, Thalia was kneeling by my side. I smiled widely, and she grinned, and said," Meggie! How are you?" I sighed, and felt another throb with the beating of my scarred heart. I said," Painful. But I'll live. Probably." She smiled at me, and said," What exactly happened? I know it's probably painful to remember, but I'd like to know your side of the story before I go ask depression dude out there."

I smiled at her reference to my brother's attitude. While my chest went on with its throbbing, I told Thalia the story of what happened to me.

"I was in the front of our line, and somehow ended up sword-to-sword with K-K-Kronos." My face was pale as the memories came flooding into my mind. "He won, of course, and grabbed me and held me against his chest with his sword to my throat. Then, he yelled at Percy. I think he did this whole thing to get Percy distracted so that he'd get himself killed. When Percy saw he was holding me like a hostage, he got really angry. Oh, and I was barely standing by myself at the time, because Kronos had gashed my arm with his blade. You remember how one scratch can rip your soul from your body? "

She nodded. " It's true. I felt like I was losing my... me from that cut. My personality, memories, thoughts, actions... All going." By now I had tears in my eyes because of how much it hurt to remember. "Then, Percy told Kronos to let me go, and Kronos said no, and...He-he-he shoved me forward, turned me so that I was facing him and St-St-stabbed me, straight through the heart. Then, I fell, and Percy caught me and said something, and after that was when I woke up because of Will saving my life. And then Percy."

She looked so shocked. She said," I get the Percy dying thing, but why did he have to kill you? He could have said he wouldn't let you go until Percy surrendered! Or that he would kill you if Percy didn't join the Titans!" I smiled at Thalia. I replied," It's what he did, Thalia, and there is nothing we can do about that. I actually am healed. I just need sleep." Thalia smiled again, and she said good-bye, and left.

Thalia POV

I can't believe that even Kronos could ever take the chance of destroying the prophecy. He wants one of them to destroy Olympus, and she could still be the child of the prophecy. He nearly killed her! I walked back out to where Percy, Will, Connor, and now Annabeth were.

I was surprised to see Annabeth, because she had gotten stabbed and had dislocated her shoulder. Annabeth said," How's Meggie? I heard what happened from Connor." I thought about what I should say in front of Percy. I replied, "She's mending. She said that she is completely healed, she just needs sleep. Percy?"

Percy whipped around and looked at me. "Yes?" I smiled, and said, "Can you tell me exactly what happened from your point of view?" He paled, and sat down hard. He nodded, and motioned for us to sit down around him. Then, he began. " We were fighting, and she somehow ended up fighting Lu- Kronos. She wasn't a match for him, and he cut her arm with his scythe. Then, he won, and put his sword to her throat, and held her like a hostage." I noticed that Percy started shaking then. Probably from anger.

" Then, he called my name, and I turned around. I was so angry that my vision turned red. I told him to let her go, and he refused, and then-then-then..." He looked like someone who had died. He was deathly pale, and his eyes had a haunted look. " I can't tell you anything after that. She did, didn't she?" I sighed," Yes, Seaweed Brain, she did. She's obviously more brave than you."

He smiled, then said," She always has been."

"That's so sweet it's sickening. Perseus Jackson. Miss me?"

We all turned around, and I knew that Annabeth and Percy knew that voice by the looks on their faces. Percy said," YOU!"


	4. Chapter 3: Meg gets kidnapped, kinda

Meg gets kidnapped… kinda

_We all turned around, and I knew that Annabeth and Percy knew that voice by the looks on their faces. Percy said," YOU!"_

Thalia POV

He shouted," YOU!" I stared in curiosity at the seemingly harmless Mediterranean woman with the dark sunglasses and black turban.

She said, "Me. I came here to give you an idea of your choices besides getting killed or serving Kronos. You can use my services, perhaps. Or you can give up Hope. I hear Prometheus has given you the _pithos. _If you give up Hope, your city, and the rest of your family, shall be spared. Think on this. "

She turned and left. I said," Who the HELL was that?"

Percy bristled, and said," That was Medusa. We are all very lucky to be alive. Annabeth, how did she reform so quickly?"

Annabeth shrugged, and said," I don't know Percy, she could have reformed a year later for all we know. Usually the more powerful monsters can reform quicker."

I nodded, and said," She seemed nice. NOT!" They all agreed, and as others in our army reported that Kronos' forces were retreating, we told them to draw back.

Then we all regrouped, and Percy said to us, "We have lost many, but we are going to win this. We can't afford to give up. Remember, everyone who has died here knew the risks, and so do you. Don't let them have died in vain. Defeat the Titans, and you will all be heroes. Rest, and be ready to fight."

I went over to Percy, who was very pale. I said," She's gonna be fine. She's probably really annoyed you won't let her do anything.". We were standing outside the room she was in.

Then, I heard a voice," Yeah, she's pretty annoyed. And fine." I turned around, to see Meg, smirking. "Hey Thals, do you have a shirt I can borrow that doesn't have a hole in it?" I nodded, and went to get it, quickly leaving a Big Three Sibling fight before it started.

Percy POV

When I saw my sister standing there, up, for some reason I got so mad that Thalia looked relieved when Meg asked her to leave.

I said," What are you doing up? You should be resting! Get back in there! I'm not gonna let you get hurt again! You're staying here when we leave!"

Her face scrunched up, the way it does when she's mad. The floor started shaking, and wind started to swirl around her and me.

She said, dangerously," You're my brother. You can't keep telling me what to do. This is MY decision, not YOURS. I'm going to fight!"

I felt a tug in my gut, and a miniature hurricane picked up around us, fueled by our anger. I saw other demigods gathering around, and Thalia coming over to try to break it up.

" I DON'T WANT YOU TO GET HURT! YOU'RE NOT GOING!". She looked even madder.

She yelled, "YOU CAN'T KEEP ME HERE FOREVER, PERCY! AS EVERYONE CAN SEE, I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF!"

Thalia walked up, saying," Guys, can we chill here, please?" Meg smiled coldly, and said," Good idea." Our storm started to get ice in it.

No one but Thalia was even willing to step forward to TRY to stop us. A piece of sharp ice hit Thalia, and she yelled," That's ENOUGH!"

She called lightening, and shocked us both. The hurricane stopped, but then a wave of water hit the enraged daughter of Zeus. She got soaked. Meg grinned. Thalia glared at her, and shot lightening at her again.

Then, Annabeth stepped in and put a hand out between us, with Thalia sparking with electricity and Meg and me steaming with hot water. She said, "Guys, can this wait until we're NOT IN THE MIDDLE OF A DAMN WAR?"

We all dropped our defenses, Sapphire and me glaring at each other, and Thalia glaring at both of us. We all relaxed, and walked in opposite directions. I went to go stand on the balcony and try to think. Annabeth followed me.

Megara POV

I can't believe Percy won't let me fight! I may not be the best fighter, but I'm a fricking daughter of Poseidon, thank you very much!

I went over to Thalia, got the shirt, and went to the bathroom to put it on. When I came out, my brother was standing there.

He was about to say something, but I stopped him. "Not right now, Percy. I don't have the energy for another fight. If you don't have anything nice or useful to say, don't say anything at all."

I walked to a room, and flopped down on the bed. Then, I curled up and went to sleep. I dreamed of Kronos.

_Queen Sissa of the dracenae walked up to Kronos, and said," The ssssspy has informed ussssss that they know how we can weaken the Jackson boy. We musssssst ssssssteal her ssssssoul and we can keep it, and the demigodsssssssss will be at their doom, for she issssss one of their besssssst fightersss. We can send sssssssomeone to tell Jacksssson the ssssssituation, and that to ssssave her, he'll have to give Olympussss to ussssss. Hisssss father or hissss twin sssssssister." Kronos smiled at the plan, and said, "Do that as quickly as possible. Then, we will take Olympus." _

My dream ended there, and I woke up with a feeling of dread. I ran out to the halls, to find my brother, and found Annabeth. I said, "Annabeth! What are visible signs that show a person or demigod has had their soul stolen?"

She said, "Eye color would change to gold or silver, they would go into a coma, and then their body would die after about two days. Why?"

I smiled nervously, my ADHD making me fidget and talk really fast," Because I just had a demigod dream, and Kronos is going to basically kick my soul out and the only way I'll come back is if Percy either finds out where Kronos will be keeping my soul, or to hand over Olympus."

Annabeth's face paled, and she said sadly," I'm so sorry, but there's nothing you can do to stop stealing."

I said, "I know. I just need you to tell Percy if I can't how to get me back. Let's go-ahhh!"

My head felt like it was being sawed in half and hit by a hammer at the same moment. I gasped, and then I fell to my knees, balancing by putting the hand that wasn't on my head on the floor. Then, I felt a tug where my heart was, and I fell sideways, and felt myself leave my body.

I fought and fought to get back, but my ghost just could not. I flew to where Kronos was, and landed right in front of him, facedown. I pushed myself up, and saw that I was silvery and almost see-through.

Kronos gave a signal, and several dracenae grabbed me and brought me to him and forced me down on my knees.

One of them gagged me with a Stygian-made cloth. I looked at Kronos with a hate-filled gaze, and mentally flipped him off. He said, "Take her to the holding cell. Give her a single drachma from one of the demigods."

They lifted me up, and dragged me by about ten demigods, half of which I knew and had been friends with.

They all looked at me and stopped laughing at one of their jokes.

I pushed the gag out of my mouth, and yelled, "Yeah, that's right, don't do anything about it! Just leave me to die! TRAITORS!"

I wasn't usually that mean, I just was having a really bad day.


	5. Chapter 4: We make a truce

We make a truce

Annabeth POV

Oh. My. Gods. Meg's- oh. That's what I was thinking after I saw Meg clutch her head and then hit the floor, something silvery flying out of her.

I ran to Percy, and said, "Percy! It's Meg, come quick!" He ran after me, and then we got to her body. I turned it over, and opened her eyes.

I jumped back, and Percy started to swear every word under the sun in Ancient Greek. Her eyes were as good as Kronos'. Her soul was gone.

I heard someone walk up behind us, and turned to see Katie Gardner from the Demeter Cabin.

She said, "I'm so sorry, Percy. I know this is a bad time, but... Ethan Nakamura has shown up with a white flag and a Hyperborean. Besides him, they are alone. Ethan demands you speak with him." I looked at Percy, and saw the decision in his eyes before HE knew. He said, "Show me that asshole."

Katie nodded, and we followed her as she walked away. Percy looked like he was in shock, and then his features shifted into rage. I personally wouldn't EVER want to be the cause of the rage he was obviously feeling.

We kept walking down the stairs, and when we got to the bottom, Nakamura was there waiting, under a white flag of truce. He smirked at Percy's anger, which, naturally, made Percy even more angry.

Percy got to the bottom, walked over to Nakamura, drew Riptide, and pointed it at Ethan. "WHAT HAS KRONOS DONE WITH MY SISTER!" he snarled.

Nakamura looked uncomfortable and like he didn't want to be there, so to convince him, I drew my knife and walked over, pointing it at him.

"Look, we know you came here under a flag of truce, but you go tell Kronos that he's gone too far, even for a Titan. When we find her, and we will find her, and then we will kill you. Tell your master that."

We turned, and walked up the stairs, and Ethan yelled, "Wait! I have to tell you his conditions! He says... If Percy turns himself in... He'll release her."

Percy turned, and said," You said what now?"

"Percy, don't listen to him. We'll find another way. I know one." I whispered in his ear. To that snake that shouldn't even be called a human, I said, "Go to Hades, you bastard. Come on, Percy."

We walked up the stairs, to Meg's body. She was lying where we had left her, but now Will was looking at her. She looked worse. Her eyes were closed, but her skin was pale and sickly. She had bruises on her arms, legs, and face.

Percy went over to her, and asked Will what had happened. Will said, with a disgusted look on his face, one simple word, "Torture.". After that word escaped his lips, Percy went ballistic. He yelled,"I'M GOING TO KILL HIM! THAT ASSHOLE!"

I yelled at him to calm down, and he didn't. A hurricane started to whip up around him, and Thalia struck him with lightning.

He fell into my arms, sobbing. All the others left. I helped Percy walk out to the balcony, to a couch that was there.

"Percy, I promise we will get her back. She's strong. She'll fight. We'll find her." he just leaned on my shoulder, a blank expression on his tear-streaked face. I said, "Do you want to try what I suggested now? It's an Iris Message. I have a drachma. Can you create a mist?"

He waved his hand, and a stream of water in floated in front of the sun, creating a rainbow. I threw the drachma in, and said," Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering. Megara's soul, Titan base camp."

Then the image shimmered, and we saw Meg's shade, lying on a slab of stone, with Stygian Iron restraints. We could only see her face really, but I guess they were still torturing her, because she was screaming. Percy turned his head, and he started shaking.

When she stopped screaming, the image cleared, and I saw healing wounds on her arms, legs, and stomach and I knew they were torturing her with Stygian Iron, because that's the only thing that can harm shades, and they heal from it.

I said her name when the dracenae who had been torturing her had slithered away. She looked up, and saw the IM. She smiled weakly, and I noticed that she was having trouble breathing.

She grimaced, and said weakly," Guys, I know where the base is. But you need to-" she winced, and took a deep breath through her mouth. "Be a son of Hermes to get in. Really tight security. Send Connor and Travis to... You're not gonna like this."

Percy, his face determined, said," Where?"

"Aunty Em's Garden Gnome Emporium. Tell them to bring something... Reflective."


	6. Chapter 5: We kill Someone & Rescue Meg

We kill Someone and Rescue Meg

Megara POV

(continues from last time she was here...)

The dracenae kept dragging me until we got to a stone slab. They put me on it, kicking and fighting. They restrained my arms and ankles with Stygian iron, the only metal that can harm souls. Then, one of the dracenae that had been carrying me slithered away.

The other one got out a small Stygian Iron sword. I thought 'Oh you must be kidding.'. She slithered over to me, raised the sword, and plunged it into my chest.

I screamed, and my form flickered. The pain was incredible. She pulled it out, and it healed slowly.

Then, she drew a line, deeply cutting into my left arm. She continued torturing me, and I yelled,"Αν θέλετε πληροφορίες από μένα, εγώ θα το δώσει σε εσάς. Παρακαλούμε να μείνουμε με τα σπαθιά!"

**(( The Greek means: If you want information from me, I will give it to you. Please just stop with the swords!))**

She grinned, and laughed. Then, she slithered away. I breathed deeply through the pain. I was so weak that it felt like a concrete block was sitting on my chest, constricting my lungs and making it almost impossible to breathe.

Then, like an apparition, I thought I heard Annabeth calling my name. Then, in a dreamlike state, I looked up, and saw her face in an iris message. I grimaced, and said weakly," Guys, I kind of know where the base is. But you need to-" I winced, and breathed through my mouth. The pain was doubling slowly. "Be a son of Hermes to get in. Send Connor and Travis to... You're not gonna like this."

I gasped, as my body wracked with pain again. My brother asked, "Where?". I could tell he was angry that they had been torturing me. "Aunty Em's Garden Gnome Emporium. Tell them to bring something... Reflective."

The Iris Message dissipated, and I sighed, and groaned from the pain coursing through my soul. I knew that when I started feeling connected to my body, that was a bad thing. What I didn't know at the time was that a son of Hermes that had been a friend to Luke had been a double agent. He wasn't the spy though, that turned out to be Silena Beauregard. That REALLY shocked me...

Anyway, the son of Hermes, Jack, had volunteered to help Will move my body until they could get my soul back. When they got me there, he knocked Will out and stabbed my arm with a poisoned blade. I knew that poison could kill both my soul AND my body, I just didn't know someone was going to do that.

The dracenae came back, and tortured me some more, so when Connor and Travis showed up, I was extremely weak from the combined effects of the torture and the poison.

Everything was fuzzy, so I vaguely registered them fighting Medusa, and winning, and them taking me back to the hotel. By the time we got there, I had passed out.

Percy POV

By the time Connor and Travis got back to the hotel with Meg, she had passed out from the torture and the poison. We had found out that we couldn't take the poisoned knife from her arm unless her soul was in it, so I was even more anxious than before.

When Connor came in carrying her ghost, my heart broke for the millionth time that day. She looked so vulnerable, pale, and weak. I took her into my arms, and fully registered how light she was.

I took her up the stairs, and when we got to the room she was in, I kneeled by her body. I lay her soul in her body, and she gasped.

Her eyes flickered open, and her skin darkened a few shades. She clenched her right fist, the knuckles turning white. I then heard a scream that I never want to hear come from my sister's lips again. It was a sound of pure, wracking agony. I remembered the poisoned knife, and cursed in ancient Greek.

I pulled it out of her arm, and she shouted again. Seeing the cut, I turned white, and said,"Skata."

Then I fainted.


	7. My Most Sincere of Apologies

Hey guys. I know that a lot of you have liked this story, and this is me giving you a chance to get it copied and saved somewhere. The thing is, my writing has changed a lot since I first came up with this story. I have a few other things I'm writing, and when I look back at this it reminds me how far I have come. Yes, this means I'm discontinuing the story. I'm giving it a two or three week leeway, for anyone who might want to save/read it. I am really sorry to those of you who've liked, followed or even merely read this story. Thanks a million, and stay on the lookout, cause I have a feeling I have a one-shot or two comin' up soon!


End file.
